Team J.U.R.A.S.S.I.C
This is Elsa's own team that she created with her family and close friends. They won't be having ANY outfits, since Elsa worries that they'll be recognized, so please don't ask me! There is a series which takes place in a fanon city called Howl City. Members Elsa Mindy Tundra Icee Anna Fletcher Chase Cliffjumper Hiro Cooper Sport Wreck-Gar Eagle Emma Dino Members Blue Echo Delta Charlie Half Members Morgan Brennan Xander Phoenix Smokescreen Rocky Rita Tanker (who Fletcher asked to be a half-member) Flavannah Bandanna Symbol Their symbols are all different. Elsa: An Olaf shillouette with a question mark on it Mindy: A mountain with a magnifying glass on it Tundra: A snowflake with a compass on it Icee: Two ice blocks with a flashlight on it Anna: A Snowgie with a book on it Fletcher: A basketball/soccer ball with a walkie-talkie on it Chase: A police badge with a detective cap on it Cliffjumper: A pair of horns with a tape recorder Hiro: A Baymax shillouette with a pair of binnocculars on it Cooper: A crack with a Scooby Doo shillouette Sport: A basketball with a walkie-talkie on it (Fletcher wanted him to have a walkie-talkie too) Wreck-Gar: A garbage can with a spy bot on it Eagle: An eagle with a shillouette of the Mystery Machine on it Emma: A siren with a lightning bolt on it Bandanna Color Elsa: Ice Blue Mindy: Violet Tundra: Lavender Icee: Aquamarine Anna: Deep Purple Fletcher: Green Chase: Navy Blue Cliffjumper: Red Hiro: Deep Red Cooper: Bright Red Sport: Black Wreck-Gar: Bright Orange Emma: Pale Yellow Tags To prevent them from being recognized, they all wear different tags Elsa: Raptor claw bone Mindy: Cup of cocoa Tundra: Evergreen tree Icee: Ice pick Anna: Olaf Fletcher: Soccer ball/Basketball Chase: Star Cliffjumper: Wolf's paw print Hiro: Microbot Cooper: Crack Sport: Soccer ball with stars on it (he wanted something "cool") Wreck-Gar: Garbage can Emma: Police badge Trivia *The pups are sent to different places together in Howl City, a place that I (Chandlerscout) made up. It's slightly similar to Adventure Bay *Cooper, Elsa and Tundra act a bit more like a team within the team, because they either split up, or go on three-pup-missions *Fletcher and Sport tend to run off from time to time, trying to find adventure *Elsa makes up the team's "language" for fun. They still speak English, but Elsa tends to use words she got from her favorite book series, Jack Russell: Dog Detective *By other the other dogs in Howl City, Anna is sometimes overlooked by them and being called "The Spare", since she's Elsa, Chase and Fletcher's sister *They usually get a warning if Ingrid and her friends are around looking for them *Although shes a half-member, Flavannah actually comes along with the team to Howl City and shes treated like a real member and even has her own bandanna, symbol and tag. Her tag is a fiery orange flame, her symbol is a firefighter hat with a question mark on it and her bandanna is fiery orange *Elsa is really hurt when the Raptor Squad, Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie, aren't able to come with them, but Blue manages to run away with her sisters to find their pack mate, which almost gives Owen a heart attack Random *When I drew Icee's tag, it looked like a palm tree. That's how much I suck at ice picks^^; The Language *Squeaker bone: Item for exercising the jaws of a member when thinking is needed *Mix-Breed-tory: A territory claimed by a mix breed *Shepherd-tory: A territory claimed by a shepherd *Husky-tory: A territory claimed by a husky *St. Bernard-tory: A territory claimed by a St. Bernard *Wolf-tory: A territory claimed by a wolf *Fletcher-tory: The territory claimed by Fletcher *Sport-tory: Territory claimed by Sport *Super-Tracker: Our noses in super-sniffer mode. Even two others', and their two pups, that are not members *Tracker: Non-members in tracking mode. Only we have Super-Trackers *Brightest Biscuit in the Box: The most smartest dogs in Howl City *Lanlord: Owner *Boneheads: Idiotic dogs *Life's Too Short and Let It Go: My two MOST FAVORITE songs *Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie: Otherwise known as the Raptor Squad, they snuck along with us to Howl City and almost gave Owen a heart attack *Loudbark: Loudmouth *Praise: This is done by clutching your person while showering them with kisses *Greedy Dog: Paws held up as if praying. Means "I want food" *Pupfriend: Boyfriend or girlfriend (idk what I just came up with!) *Howlmouth: A husky with a veeerrrryyy loud howl *Terrier-ized: Terrorized *Red Paw: This is a saying someone shouts if Aunt Ingrid or one of her possè is around *Heel: ''This command is used by the dominant dog ''(Fletcher and Sport use this all thethe time, but no one listens. Heeheehee) Category:Teams Category:Branch of the PAW Patrol Category:Works By Chandlerscout Category:Chandlerscout's Teams Category:Detective Teams